Fire Meet Gasoline
by Yaksamillion
Summary: After a move of passion turns violent, Ichigo and Grimmjow try to cover up the murder of Ichigo's old lover. (smut, language, mild violence, AU)


_I don't own the rights to Bleach. Onward._

* * *

 **Fire Meet Gasoline**

* * *

 _ **After…**_

Ichigo rushed through his stuff, scrambling to snatch anything that had some minor value left to it. Grabbing a few articles of clothing he threw them into his beige duffle bag that sat on the sin stained double bed. Practically ripping open the dresser to the sock drawer grabbing the thick wad of yen that he had been saving for the past year and a half. He placed the money along with a few socks into the bag.

Doing a double take of the bedroom he left to the washroom that was just across the hall. There wasn't anything that he really needed here as all hygienic stuff could be replaced. Stepping in front of the sink he opened the mirror cupboard to search for the one thing he had hidden and the one thing he would never leave behind. Two rings held together by a silver chain sat between bottles of Tylenol, ibuprofen, and cologne; his parent's wedding rings.

He quickly put the silver chain around his neck, hiding the two gold rings behind his shirt. Without a second thought he grabbed the bottle of cologne and threw it against the shower wall, enjoying the wet cracking noise the glass made as the liquid splattered against the tile. The room instantly filled with the musky smell of earthy aroma – he had grown to hate that smell. Ichigo walked out of the washroom and back into his bedroom, he went to the sinned bed where his duffle bag still sat, waiting to leave.

The last thing he took was a picture frame that held five smiling faces behind it. He had remembered the day this picture was taken, his family had driven up the coast after visiting a family friend. The beach had beckoned for them so they made a hurried detour to see the ocean and take the last family photo ever. The following week his father's clinic had caught fire and engulfed the entire house taking Ichigo's mother, father, and twin sisters along with it. This picture along with the wedding rings were the only things that had survived the inferno.

Movement behind him made Ichigo flinch as he spun around to see a figure standing in the doorway. Hair the colour of the clearest sky and eyes that held the same shade as cerulean adorn the tall man as his hands clutched a white dishtowel. The man let out a breath of relief as Ichigo walked over to him, placing the picture frame into his duffle bag.

"I heard a glass break," a deep voice spoke, startling Ichigo from his reverie. His eyes making eye contact with the other man, "I was just coming up ta check on ya."

"Grimmjow you shouldn't be in here right now," Ichigo said, coming to a stop in front of the man his hands reaching out to hold the man's face in his hands. Grimmjow pushed into his touch, shoulders relaxing slightly at the comfort of his hands.

"I know, I just couldn' let ya do all this yourself Ichi," the deep voice spoke as his long fingers fidgeted with the white cloth.

Ichigo's hands trailed down to hold the man's hands in his own, "I appreciate the sentimentality but we don't have time for it right now."

"I know it's just – fuck," Grimmjow said as Ichigo opened the cloth to reveal the sharp rock that had been covered in blood hours ago, "I didn't mean for it to come to this."

"There was no other way. Don't you dare second guess yourself about this," Ichigo comforted wanting so desperately to kiss those soft lips, "you washed it in bleach?"

"Twice."

"Good, take this and wait for me in the car. I'll be out very soon, go out the back door and hide on the passenger's side," Ichigo gave the rock back to Grimmjow, they had started this and had the resolve to finish it, "we'll throw the rock in the water when we go to get rid of the car."

"Ha," Grimmjow gave a strained chuckle as one of his hands grabbed the rock from Ichigo another coming to cup the man's face, "ya have this all figured out dontcha' berry?"

Ichigo leaned forward pressing his lips against Grimmjow's in a fast but passionate kiss. He held it for what felt like hours but was only mere seconds; "I'm not going to put us in danger ever again Grimm. I promise after tonight I'm never going to put us in another position like this again."

"Hey, hey now. Remember your not the one who bashed his head in with a rock."

"No. But I wish I fucking had. That bastard," Ichigo looked at the growing bruise that was spreading across Grimmjow's right cheek, "does it hurt?"

"Nah. The guy throws a right hook like a bitch," Grimmjow said his trade mark shit eating grin growing on his face, "ya fight better than he ever could."

"Fuck off."

The man's grin was infectious as Ichigo felt all the anxiety in his body fade away. The blue haired man leaned down to steal another kiss from the lips that were presented in front of him. A loud thud filled the room as Grimmjow dropped the rock as on hand wrapped around Ichigo's waist while the other combed through his orange hair. Ichigo's arms wrapping around Grimmjow's neck, trapping the man in the embrace, both wanting to mould into each other.

Ichigo concentrated on working the man's lower lip, sucking it into his mouth and teasingly gnawing it with his teeth earning a deep growl from the other man. Releasing the lip he returned the needed pressure that would make their lips swollen with lust. A tongue asked for entrance as it danced along Ichigo's bottom lip, which was granted as both muscles met in a small dance. They broke apart for much needed oxygen, Ichigo's half lidded gaze looking into desire filled oceans.

"We need to get this done," Ichigo broke the hold bending down to pick up the fallen rock. Wrapping it back in the white cloth he placed it in the man's firm grip. Worry returning to his mind, _if we accomplish this we are free_.

"I brought in the gas," Grimmjow kissed his forehead almost apologetically. The taller man then walked over to grab the duffle bag; "I'll wait for you in the car Ichi."

Ichigo gripped the man's arm as he passed by him, both of their eyes meeting. Both pairs of eyes reflecting the same feelings; anger, fear, sorrow, lust. "Love you."

"Love you too."

Grimmjow kissed his forehead again before walking out the door. That was all that was needed as Ichigo went to the closet and grabbed the beige Burberry trench coat that hung behind the door. Deeper in the closet sat three cardboard boxes that had been filled with useless junk. Tearing one open he began to rut through a bunch of Halloween costumes that had remained forgotten for who knows how long.

After searching through the first two, he finally came upon what he had been looking for – a black wig, hair length similar to his own orange hair. Grabbing both final instruments to the plan he walked out of his room, closing the door behind him. With a quiet click the closing the room he had once shared with _him_. Stepping down the stairs that led to a small foyer area, which opened up into the living area. Three medium sized orange Jerry can's filled with gasoline sat behind a white Victorian style couch that Ichigo had once loved to sit on and read.

Hanging the trench coat and wig up on a metal coat rack, he grabbed the first Jerry can. Unscrewing the lid, he walked backwards watching as the clear liquid flowed from the nozzle making a small river behind him. The liquid ran out when he had entered the kitchen, throwing the empty canister in the sink he walked back to the couch grabbing the second can. This time he splattered the liquid on the walls and up the stairs. He threw the can up the staircase, relieved that he didn't splatter any gas on him. There was something artistic how the gas begun to cascade down the stairs; like miniature waterfalls.

Ichigo grabbed the wig and placed it overtop his orange locks, adjusting it so that every strand of orange hair would be hidden. Throwing on the beige trench coat he felt around in his pocket searching for the matches he had placed in them earlier. When everything was in check he grabbed the last Jerry can and walked into the living room, covering every piece of furniture with gas. When the container was almost empty he stepped in front of the Victorian couch he had loved so dearly. He would miss the subtle floral design in the furniture, he had thought it was so intricate, however he would not miss the dead man whose corpse was sprawled all over the couch staining the white fabric red with blood.

Sosuke Aizen had once been a charming man who swept Ichigo off his feet with a few simple words and a twinkle in his eyes. It had only taken Ichigo two years to realize the kind of trap he had caught himself in. There had been no escape from the man's emotional torture, not until Ichigo had met Grimmjow and the pair had begun a secret affair. He had planned to runaway with the blue haired man on this day, but the altercation had gotten violent. But only when Aizen's dead body fell to the ground did Ichigo know that this was the only way.

Ichigo drenched the body with the remaining gas, the dead man's clothing soaking and taking a brownish tint to them. There was no regret in Ichigo's body not even a fraction of it, "I hope you are burning in hell."

Throwing the Jerry can across the room, a loud thud confirming that it had made contact with the opposite wall. A picture frame fell from the impact; it almost seemed too perfect how the sound of the shattering glass rang in Ichigo's ear as he walked out of the living room. When he was in the front door entrance he took out a match and lit it, throwing it to the ground where the gas caught flame. The fire grew as it coiled following the trail of gas making the form of a hell snake as it consumed the staircase in blue, yellow, and orange flame.

Ichigo walked out his house making sure that his back was turned to the only neighbour he and Aizen had shared. If he could remember her name was Momo and she had a strange obsession with Aizen that had bordered on being stalker-ish. Sauntering towards the black vehicle that lay in the large driveway he turned around once when he reached the driver's door. The house that Aizen had moved him into that had been in the far outskirts of Karakura town was now beginning to be completely devoured by flame. Windows shattered from the heat as smoke bellowed out of them.

There would be no evidence as to what he and Grimmjow had done. He made sure of that; he was going to protect them from this.

 _ **Before…**_

The blue truck was parked in the middle of a vacant field; grass grown so wild that it came up to their hips if they were to run through it. An old Japanese maple in the centre, its branches grown wild and in every possible direction offering a large area of shade. This was their field, a place where Grimmjow would bring Ichigo when they needed the world to stop so they could melt into each other. Ichigo could still remember the first time he laid eyes upon the blue haired man; it had felt like he was burning alive.

Such a heated gaze causing him to stop breathing it was so intense. He hadn't ever felt so alive, not even when Aizen had swooned him. That had been almost a year ago, but today was the day that he was going to escape with Grimmjow. They had planned it all; they had spent a day up in a small village in Hokkaido, they had come back to Karakura to grab more clothes before returning and had decided to stop in their field.

"Are ya sure about this Ichi?" Grimmjow asked. The pair were lying in the flatbed of his pickup truck, holding each other's hands like their lives depended upon it.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," Ichigo replied looking deep into Grimmjow's crystalline eyes, his hand tightening a fraction, "are you second guessing this?"

"No its just," Grimmjow sat up so his back could lean against the rear window. Combing a hand through his messy blue locks he continued, "its just it seem almost too perfect. You walk out on Aizen and come back with me to Hokkaido before we decide what's next? It just sounds so perfect, but what if he comes after us?"

Ichigo rolled himself on top of Grimmjow, sitting on his lap eyes demanding to be looked at. Grimmjow met his gaze, losing himself for a fraction in those deep leather brown eyes, "Then we deal with that when the time comes."

The kiss was passionate as both met in the middle, demanding the other return the pressure that both were forcing upon one another. Grimmjow's hands slipped beneath Ichigo's shirt making the man shiver so deliciously as cold hands met warm skin. He moaned into the kiss as his calloused fingers rubbed circles along the plains of the man's back. Ichigo's hands held the man's face in place as he bit the other's lower lip ever so gently. Fingers found them intertwined in blue locks as he intensified the kiss, a tongue asking for entrance into his mouth with which Ichigo whole-heartedly accepted.

Ichigo broke the kiss to raise his hands over his head, which was the signal for Grimmjow to take off his shirt. The article of clothing easily came off exposing Ichigo's skin to the elements, goose-bumps prickled across his skin giving texture as Grimmjow's hands moved across the man's leath body. He was like a blind man reading holy scripture brail as he moved up the man's abs before toying with the two hard nipples that were presented to him.

"Take off your shirt Grimm."

The husky voice held no power to its command but Grimmjow complied regardless. He loved the way Ichigo sounded when lust took over his mind; it turned Grimmjow on even more if that were possible. The shirt came off in a swift pull, soft lips instantly taking its place as Ichigo kissed down his neck, teeth coming out to nip at his collarbone. Grimmjow grounded his hips upward, erections brushing against each other making both men moan.

Ichigo could barely control himself whenever he was with Grimmjow. The man's rough touch always gentle drove him ballistic; he wanted more no he needed more. Meeting the man's lips for another lusted kiss he began unbuckling the man's worn jeans. Those fingers that did wonders to Ichigo's skin understood what was needed as they worked on unbuckling his own jeans. When the zipper to Grimmjow's jeans was finally tugged down the pair awkwardly stood in the bed of the truck, pulling down their pants.

Ichigo drank in the sight of Grimmjow's naked body, how every muscle was defined and coiled like spring wire. The man's impressive erection standing on edge as it asked for release. Grimmjow brought him in for another quick kiss, Ichigo loved the way the man would growl whenever their erections would brush together, though Ichigo was no different as his face begun to blush. He sat them back down in the truck, spinning himself so that his ass was facing Grimmjow and the man's cock was staring at him.

Lowering his lips tentatively he licked the head of the cock, tasting the salty leaking precum. Grabbing the base of the shaft with a firm hold he bent down more as his tongue licked down the member. Taking in one of the man's balls into his mouth he playfully sucked, moaning when Grimmjow took his own erection into his mouth and begun to suck, two of the man's fingers probing his entrance massaging the muscles as they entered.

Not wanting to leave the man out Ichigo took the head of the cock into his mouth and began to slowly lower his mouth down onto the shaft. He allowed his tongue to cover Grimmjow's shaft in saliva as the hand at the base began to use the saliva as a coat, allowing him to move further down the member. He concentrated on giving Grimmjow as much pleasure as he could, feeling the man's fingers inside him – stretching him as another finger was added – and his sinful mouth moving up and down his own shaft was almost too much.

When Grimmjow hummed against his dick, Ichigo knew he wouldn't last much longer if things kept going as they were. With one final deep-throat Ichigo's mouth left Grimmjow's dick, a bit of spit sticking to his lip and the dick, "Grimm I need you now."

Releasing Ichigo's dick from his mouth Grimmjow allowed the man to reposition himself, hovering over top his painfully hard cock. He loved watching his dick disappear within Ichigo; the swollen pink muscles of the man's hole swallowing his shaft inch by inch. The warmth and soft tightness that surrounded his member making him want to thrust upward, but he restrained himself as to not cause any unnecessary ripping in Ichigo. When the man had completely taken him in the man began to rise slightly and lower himself onto the dick, setting a steady pace which allowed for Ichigo to go slow but deep.

"Fuck…" Ichigo moaned as he began to bounce on Grimmjow's dick, his hands resting on the man's shoulders for balance while the man held his hips helping him move up and down.

Grimmjow needed more and Ichigo panting and moaning as he road his dick only made him harder inside of Ichigo. Holding the man he shifted them so that Ichigo's back was pressed against the floor of the truck bed. After a few soft feather kisses Grimmjow began to piston inside of Ichigo setting a maniacal rhythm that was making the man bellow him squirm. Every moan that came from those delicious lips spurred Grimmjow on faster and deeper.

Ichigo's fingers dug into his back trying to hold himself down as his legs wrapped around his waist. Ichigo pulled them into a needed kiss as Grimmjow grew closer and closer to his completion, "Grimm, I'm…fuck me…I'm fucking, a _ahhhh_!"

Ichigo didn't get the chance to finish as his orgasm hit him followed by his dick releasing ribbons of white cum on his stomach. Panting for air, he was denied when Grimmjow brought their lips together as the man's hips bucked forward one last time, releasing his seed deep into Ichigo.

They lay there for what felt like hours, just kissing each other until Grimmjow pulled out handing Ichigo his underwear to clean himself off. Throwing the sullied garments into the meadow the pair drove out of the empty field and towards Ichigo's house for the last time. The night had finally settled around them when they arrived at the home, a clear cloudless sky allowed them to see the stars shining down upon them. When they arrived the pair walked in only to be greeted by the man who had been Ichigo's living nightmare.

"So this is the man who's been fucking you all this time?" Aizen asked as he got up from the Victorian couch walking towards the pair who were frozen in the middle of the door, "you little whore."

"Hey fuck you man—"

Grimmjow did not get to finish as a fist met the right side of his face making him stumble off the balcony and fall down the stairs. His hand went up to cradle his jaw, the taste of copper seeping into his mouth, "wait Aizen stop!"

"Shut your filthy little mouth. I don't want to hear anything leave that slut mouth of yours ever again. When I'm through with you, you'll be lucky if you can ever walk aga—"

The man did not finish as a blunt force hit his forehead so hard that it split the skin in a nasty gash and cracked the skull beneath it. His body tumbled to the ground like a rag doll, the thump drowned out by the silence that followed as his grip was released from its painful hold on Ichigo's wrist. Ichigo's eyes widened as the man's corpse finally hit the ground, spinning around to look into angered cerulean eyes, the man holding a sharp rock in his grasp.

Reality sunk into Grimmjow as he had been running off of pure animalistic instinct and adrenaline. After he had taken a fall to the ground, he had grabbed a random rock as he saw Aizen yank Ichigo's arm and the man giving a pain stricken yelp as it had possibly been dislocated. Red coloured his vision as all he could remember was pulling Ichigo out of the way and the rock colliding with Aizen's skull.

Ichigo grabbed the rock that was still in the man's hand and let it drop to the ground. His arms wrapped around Grimmjow instinctively as he began to rub his back soothingly, "Ichigo, I…I didn'…FUCK!"

"It's okay Grimm…it's okay," Ichigo comforted, his eyes going wet with tears as the pain in his arm was screaming at him. It was probably dislocated but right now was not the time to be worrying about an arm. He continued to rub against Grimmjow's back, "I'll take care of this. I'll take care of us."

 _ **After…**_

They rolled the car into a nearby lake and burnt Ichigo's trench coat and the black wig on the beach as they watched the vehicle disappear. The police would probably rule it as a hit and run, the perpetrator setting the house on fire and stealing the vehicle. That is if the pair were extremely lucky. They held hands as they walked towards Grimmjow's parked pickup, eagerly waiting to return back to Hokkaido for the remainder of the night. They had the perfect alibi, all they could hope for was that Momo – the annoying neighbour – to have not seen them coming back to the house.

Grimmjow had thrown the rock into the lake; it had landed deeper in the lake never to be found. All DNA evidence connecting them to the murder had been erased or was sinking to the bottom of this unknown lake. When they had driven for what felt like hours, Grimmjow finally broke the silence, "where did ya learn ta do all that shit?"

"I went through a major _Criminal Minds_ kick a while ago. It all came flooding back to me when we were in a panic," Ichigo answered honestly not wanting to arise false suspicions of him having done this before.

"Makes sense…" Grimmjow droned on, one hand on the steering wheel the other hand holding Ichigo's. When they would return back to the hotel that they were staying at, they would say that they had gone sightseeing for the day and had gotten lost on the highway. It was perfect, "so where should we go after Hokkaido? The world is ares after all."

"I've always wanted to go to Hiroshima, I heard it's beautiful at this time of year? I don't know, we'll decide when we get there."

Fire had taken away everything from him once. Fire had now given him his freedom when it had met gasoline on that hardwood floor.

* * *

 _ **AN:** I hope you all enjoyed this smutty little love drabble! I had gotten inspiration from Sia's song Fire Meet Gasoline & the music video. So I thought: why not try it with Ichi & Grimm. Anyways i hope that you all enjoyed it, I'm currently working on the next chapters to ITBM and another story that I'm hoping you all will like._

 _Please leave a review to tell me if you liked it, constructive criticism is nice as well._


End file.
